


Rapture Encroaching

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: lover100, First Time, Humor, M/M, Rapture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn, Carlton, and the Rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture Encroaching

**Author's Note:**

> As I was reading about the [21 May 2011 "End Times" prediction](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/May_21_2011) (which I only just found out about yesterday...I'm slow...) this idea popped into my head. It could probably use some editing and would probably be better if it were longer (and included actual smut...) but I figured I should post it now.
> 
> Just in case the world does end tomorrow...
> 
> Also, I'm using a very liberal interpretation of prompt #003 - Ends for my table. (The rest of the table is [here](http://beggar-always.livejournal.com/296070.html)).

Shawn presses the doorbell and waits. He knows Lassiter’s inside - he’s been watching from the elderly lady’s house across the street (he makes a note to visit her more often - she seems lonely and she bakes some _awesome_ chocolate chip cookies). He stands a little straighter when he hears someone moving on the other side of the door.

“Spencer? What are you doing here?” Lassiter asks, obviously confused when he opens the door to find his (favorite) psychic detective on the other side of the door. Shawn had had a big long speech about being Left Behind with raptors prepared, but he decides at the last second he’d rather just go for what he really wants. Launching himself forward, he presses Lassiter against the wall just inside his door and covers the other man’s mouth with his own.

Lassiter’s apparently too shocked to do anything at first. Just when Shawn’s starting to get disappointed that the detective’s not responding, Lassiter pushes him back roughly. “W-what in the name of Sweet Lady Justice...!?” Lassiter gasps. His eyes look like they’re about to bug out of his head and Shawn can’t help but find it adorable. He reaches past Lassiter to push the front door shut, giving them a little privacy.

“The world’s ending tomorrow, Lassie,” Shawn says as he pushes his way back into Lassiter’s personal space. “I figured I should take my chance while I’ve got the time.” Lassiter holds him back with a firm hand on his chest.

“Huh?” he asks.

“Didn’t you get the memo? Tomorrow’s the Rapture!”

“Is this something your ‘spirits’ told you?” Lassiter asks, sounding like he’s seconds away from rolling his eyes.

“It was on the _news_ , my little doubter. The news never lies!” Lassiter raises a skeptical eyebrow and it’s all the distraction Shawn needs to swoop in and press another kiss to his mouth. He’s honestly a bit surprised when Lassiter doesn’t immediately push him away this time. He doesn’t exactly participate, either, so Shawn pulls away after a second. They stare at each other for a long moment and Shawn can’t quite read the look on Lassiter’s face.

“I’ve never believed in Doomsday prophecies,” Lassiter says quietly.

Shawn grins. “Wanna make out like the world’s ending, anyway?” He’s honestly surprised by Lassiter’s answering smirk.

“You gonna stick around when the world keeps spinning?” he asks. The question surprises Shawn a bit. It almost sounds like...Lassiter’s actually _asking_. Shawn’s too surprised to do much more than stare at him.

“Can we have celebratory, the-world-didn’t-end sex?” Shawn asks him eventually. Lassiter smiles and pulls Shawn to him, leaning back against the wall so Shawn can lean into him.

“I think we can definitely plan on it,” Lassiter murmurs before kissing him. Shawn expresses his own enthusiasm by shoving his tongue in the other man’s mouth.

“Hey Lassie,” Shawn pants against Lassiter’s ear as the other man kisses a wet line down his neck several minutes later. “I think the Rapture’s coming sooner than expected...” Lassiter lifts his head to give Shawn a heated look.

“Guess we should take shelter in the bedroom...” he says, voice huskier than Shawn has ever heard it. Shawn grins and goes willingly when Lassiter shoves him gently toward the hallway.

Best. End-of-the-World. Ever.

/end


End file.
